Jedipedia:Jedi-Meister/Wahlen/Archiv2
Bürokratenrechte für Heimat Eins (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 26. September 2011 bis zum 3. Oktober 2011 Pro # : Wir brauchen ihn im Team! --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 13:00, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Zuverlässig, klug und fair. Einfach ein perfekter "Jedi-Meister". Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:31, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Vernünftig - Sehe nix was dagegen spräche --Bwoebi 14:52, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # Ist mir bisher sehr positiv aufgefallen. Tim (SVG) 16:01, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Seine bisherige Arbeit spricht für sich, und ich sehe nichts was dagegen spräche. Und seine Erfahrung steht außer Frage. Daraus folgt ein eindeutiges Pro. --Don Diego@DoDo Blog 20:53, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kontra Neutral *Mit 5 Pro-Stimme bestand Heimat Eins die Bürokratenwahl. --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 16:08, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bürokratenrechte für Don Diego 42 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lauft vom 26. September 2011 bis zum 3. Oktober 2011 Pro # : Er ist unverzichtbar! --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 13:00, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Don Diego 42 hilft vielen "Anfängern" beim Artikel schreiben oder anderen Sachen, deshalb habe ich ihm ein Pro gegeben...Liz-Imperium 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:"Liz" LA-775 14:32, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Wieso nicht Seargenttobi 18:01, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Er führt den Laden aktuell sehr gut mit und ist absolut verlässlich und unersetzlich. Ist auch schon länger dabei, als man denkt, von daher. Yo. Heimat Eins 19:42, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kontra Neutral # : Manchmal stellt er sich ein bisschen zu stur (was das Löschen von Begrüßungen anbelangt - du brauchst nicht zu sagen, dass du mich blocken würdest, sollte ich nochmals die Begrüßung löschen - pah!) — Sollte es von einer Stimme abhängen, ob er Bürokrat würde, bekäme er dennoch ein --Bwoebi 14:52, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Mit 5 Pro-Stimme bestand Don Diego 42 die Bürokratenwahl. --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 16:08, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bürokratenrechte für Obi-WanGT (Kandidatur zurückgezogen) Diese Kandidatur lauft vom 26. September 2011 bis zum 3. Oktober 2011 Pro # : Die Jedipedia braucht ein GANZES Team! --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 13:00, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Obi-WanGT war dar, als die anderen weg waren! Er hat sich das verdient! --Niki 14:04, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Obi hat viele Artikel gemacht und ist eine wichtige Stütze im Adminteam! --[[Benutzer:StarWarsChecker|'StarWarsChecker']]@Dachau Wiki 14:07, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) # : Obi hilft oft und sollte die Rechte bekommen. --'Luke' ~ Quatschen 14:15, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kontra # : als Admin gehts, aber manchmal ist es mir doch zu gefählich, da er manchmal Sachen falsch macht und ich denke es ist besser wenn ein drüberstehender einem was sagt was er falsch gemacht hat. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht unbedingt was er mit solchen Rechten anstellen wird - SVG wird Obi sie ja wohl nicht umsonst mal entzogen haben. --Bwoebi 14:47, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Das ist keine Begründung! Es soll nur die Rolle des Kandidaten bei der Jedipedia.de bewertet werden und nicht private Sachen! --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 14:53, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) **Begründung verändert --Bwoebi 15:03, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) (PS: @Obi: Lass andere Kontras zu deiner eigenen Wahl entfernen.) Neutral Stellungnahme Ich ziehe meine Kindidatur unverzüglich zurück, da ich finde das noch ein paar Jahre als "normaler" Benutzer vergehen müssen, bevor ich vielleicht die Aufgabe als Bürokrat antreten werde. Ich danke für das Vetrauen der Benutzer und bitte um Verständnis. Ich stehe weiterhin als Administrator zur Verfügung. Ich bitte nochmals um Verständnis --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 15:18, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Kandidatur zurückgezogen. --'Obi-WanGT' Briefe | To-Do 16:08, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Kommentare Wozu brauchen wir mehr Bürokraten? Premia 22:02, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Nenne mir einen Grund, der gegen (zumindest) einen stellvertretenden Bürokraten spricht? (z.B. wenn du mal längere Zeit abwesend bist) --Bwoebi 22:05, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Gründe dafür liegen ganz offensichtlich auf der Hand. Diejenigen, die den Laden hier maßgeblich antreiben, brauchen auch, um die bestmögliche Schnittstelle nach Außen, zu Wikia und nach Innen zu bilden, eben diese Rechte. Dazu gilt eben auch die Maxime, die du Premia ja selbst aufgerufen hast: Mitarbeit und Mitgestaltung, transparent dargelegt, führen zu Mitbestimmung und einem ausbalancierten System. Arbeit wird belohnt. Andersherum sollte aber auch das gleiche gelten. --Heimat Eins 11:04, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich verstehe nicht, was das mit den Bürokratenrechten zu tun hat. Die Bürokratenrechte sind doch nur dazu da, um gewählten Admins die Adminrechte zu geben. Mehr ist das nicht und das ist eine Sache, die gerade mal wenige Sekunden in Anspruch nimmt. Premia 15:23, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Nein, nicht nur. Das kannst du auch unter den Rechten sehen. Ansonsten gilt das, was ich eben geschrieben habe. Es hat auch symbolische Bedeutung. --Heimat Eins 15:30, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Nun dürfte die Abstimmung fertig sein. --Heimat Eins 06:14, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Benutzer:Hjhunter (bestanden) # : Nachdem er nun schon einige Zeit dabei ist und dabei sofort viel vorzeigbare Arbeit geleistet hat, würde ich ihn gerne im Team haben. Sowohl in der herkömmlichen Jedipedia-Arbeit als auch in technischen Sachverhalten ist er geeignet und würde unser Team verstärken. In der Entwicklung von Konzepten hat er bereits bewiesen, dass er strukturell und logisch denkt, was der Arbeitsweise unserer Administration dazu sehr gelegen kommt. --Heimat Eins 23:05, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) # : Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen. Hunter wäre zweifellos eine Bereicherung für die Administration und seine Eignung hat er mit seiner bisherigen Arbeit schon unter Beweis gestellt. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:57, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) # : Den Vorrednern stimme ich gerne zu. Keinerlei Bedenken, weder bei seiner Eignung noch bei seinen Fähigkeiten. Er zeigt großes Engagement, logisches Denken und ist ein sehr fleißiger und gründlicher Kollege. Flusswelt 20:23, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) # : Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen. Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 21:39, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) # : Absolut richtig Mr.341 Disku 12:02, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) # : Er ist der aktivste Benutzer der Jedipedia zurzeit! Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 17:51, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *Mit 6 Pro-Stimmen hat Hjhunter die Administratorenwahl bestanden. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:12, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Flusswelt (bestanden) Einen geeigneteren Kandidaten kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, und wir könnten einen weiteren Admin gut brauchen, zumal ich hier in nächster Zeit aus verschiedenen Gründen voraussichtlich nicht mehr viel werde tun können. Seine Qualifikation hat er in der Zeit, wo er hier aktiv ist, schon mehr als unter Beweis gestellt. Flusswelt wird zweifelsohne eine Bereicherung des Admin-Teams sein. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:03, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen, ganz im Gegenteil! Hervorzuheben ist auch, dass er bereits einige Erfahrung in der wikipedia sammeln konnte, was uns hier nur zu Gute kommen kann.Hjhunter 00:09, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) --Kasia 19:16, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Er ist der Helfer in allen Lebenslagen und er ist auch ein sehr guter Bearbeiter und ich kann mich nur allem vorhergesagtem anschließen :) weiter so Flusswelt :D Darth Owsil klick here 17:25, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC Erst wollte ich mich enthalten, da ich seit längerem hier nicht mehr aktiv war, doch nach einigermaßen intensiver Studierung von Flusswelts Aktivitäten, und noch dazu, dass Dodo im auch ein Plus gibt. Eindeutig! Flusswelt ist ein sehr guter Mitarbeiter und hat durchaus das Zeug zum Administrator! Von mir aus könnt ihr in im Moff-Rat ... äääh natürlich mein ich Admin-Team (;D) aufnehmen. Kitt 17:51, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *Flusswelt hat die Wahl zum Administrator mit fünf Pro-Stimmen bestanden. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:01, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abwahl von JP-Yoda41 (abgewählt) # : Lange Inaktivität. Ferne zum aktuellen Projekt. --Heimat Eins 20:19, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Letzte Bearbeitung am 11. Juni 2011. Kein Wille zu konstruktiver Mitarbeit erkennbar. Flusswelt 20:27, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich schließe mich diesen Argumenten an. Mehr Gründe braucht es für ein Kontra nicht. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:12, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Seit langem inaktiv. Wird höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder in dieser Wiki aktiv sein, denn er hat sich an die JP.net angeschlossen. Kerem1234 22:01, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Noch nie gesehen. Arbeitet wohl in nem anderen Wiki. Hjhunter 11:11, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) *JP-Yoda41 wurde mit fünf Kontra-Stimmen abgewählt. Hjhunter 13:47, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Abwahl von Obi-Wan K. (abgewählt) # : Lange Inaktivität. Ferne zum aktuellen Projekt. --Heimat Eins 20:19, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Kein Wille zu konstruktiver Mitarbeit erkennbar. Flusswelt 20:32, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich schließe mich diesen Argumenten an. Mehr Gründe braucht es für ein Kontra nicht. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:12, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Noch nie gesehen. Hjhunter 11:11, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Auch noch nie gesehen. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 15:37, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC)' *Obi-Wan K. wurde mit fünf Kontra-Stimmen abgewählt. Hjhunter 13:47, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Abwahl von Premia (ergebnislos) # : Lange Inaktivität. Ferne zum aktuellen Projekt. --Heimat Eins 20:19, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Wegen unbestrittener Verdienste um die Gründung und den Erhalt dieses Wikis. Flusswelt 20:32, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Die Verdienste will ich ganz und gar nicht in Abrede stellen, allein es müsste da mehr, wie beispielsweise Mitarbeit und Präsenz, kommen, wenn er Admin bleiben will. Eine Kommunikation mit den Admins und den Benutzern sehe ich in diesem Fall auch nicht. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:12, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Letzte Änderung am 4. November 2011. Kerem1234 22:01, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Noch nie gesehen, deshalb trotz der Verdienste ein Kontra. Hjhunter 11:11, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) # : Er ist der Gründer von dem hier allem. Ihr solltet ihm danken, anstatt euch gegen ihn zu stellen. Schämt euch für euer benehmen und euerer Respecktlosigkeit!!! Kasia 20:12, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Kasia, die Wahlphase ist schon zu Ende Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 20:36, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' ::Nichtsdestoweniger ist es der Einwand wert, dass man darauf eingeht. Bei den oben abgegebenen Stimmen sind Premias Verdienste ausdrücklich hervorgehoben worden, und niemand will sie schmälern. Schlechtes Benehmen oder Respektlosigkeit kann man den Benutzern, die gegen Premia gestimmt haben, nicht vorwerfen. Sie haben rationale und meines Erachtens auch stichhaltige Gründe, gegen seine Adminschaft zu stimmen. Und wenn Premia oder einer der anderen in der Jedipedia wieder aktiv werden sollte, so steht einer erneuten Wahl doch nichts im Wege. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:56, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) *Wahl ergebnislos. Hjhunter 13:47, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wahl von Br Solo (ergebnislos) # : Meiner Meinung nach ein idealer Kandidat für einen Adminposten! Schon Lange dabei, leistet hervorragende Arbeit und hat sowohl Ahnung von der Thematik, als auch von der Technik! Hjhunter 13:52, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) # : Dem stimme ich voll und ganz zu. Br hat mit seiner Arbeit in der JP und mit seiner Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Benutzern schon unter Beweis gestellt, dass er alle Eigenschaften besitzt, die man sich bei einem Admin wünscht. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 16:50, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mit lediglich zwei abgegebenen Stimmen hat die Wahl ergebnislos geendet. --Don Diego 19:18, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wahl von Br Solo Bei der ersten Wahl ist Br Solo durchgefallen, weil die Wahlbeteiligung zu niedrig war; auf eine Ablehnung durch die Benutzerschaft lässt sich daraus nicht schließen. Weil ich ihn nach wie vor für geeignet halte, stelle ich ihn nun nach Ablauf der Wartefrist erneut als Kandidaten auf. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:11, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Dass Br Solo beim ersten Versuch nicht gewählt worden ist, sagt aus dem oben genannten Grund nichts über seine Eignung als Administrator der Jedipedia aus. Ganz im Gegenteil hat er schon längst unter Beweis gestellt, dass er der Richtige für diesen Posten wäre, und er arbeitet auch schon von Anfang an eng mit den aktiven Administratoren zusammen. Er hat nicht nur schon zahlreiche wertvolle Beiträge geliefert, sondern er hat auch schon einen tiefen Einblick in die Arbeitsweise der Jedipedia gewonnen und wäre nicht zuletzt auf Grund seiner überzeugenden Teamarbeit eine wertvolle Ergänzung der Administration. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:11, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Wie bereits beim ersten Mal, bin ich (immer noch) fest davon überzeugt, dass Br Solo der absolut Richtige für einen Administratorenposten ist. Ich kann mich deshalb Dodos Meinung und Aussagen vollends anschliessen! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:55, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Br Solo ist gut geeignet für den Adminposten, da er sehr viel mitarbeitet und auch viele Vorlagen usw. erstellen kann/könnte, bei Bedarf. Ich schließe mich den Meinungen meiner Vorgängern an. Vady 20:02, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich weiß nicht viel von Solo, aber ich weiß das er zu jedem höfflich und nett ist. Er spamt und beleidigt nicht. Kasia (Diskussion) 20:17, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich schließe mich meinen Vorgängern an und wähle Solo, weil er gute Arbeit leistet, Leuten hilft und nett ist. Meinter Meinung nach verdient er es, Admin zu werden, weil er auf dem Niveau eines Admins arbeitet und ebensoviel weiß. Jessy (Diskussion) 08:36, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich weiß genau so viel von Solo wie Kasia aber ich wähle ihn weil ich weiß, dass er gut mitarbeitet und bestimmt gut als Admin geeignet ist. Luke ~ Quatschen 11:40, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich stimme für Solo, da ich finde dass er auf einem hohem Niveau arbeitet und den noch nicht so erfahrenen Jedipedia Mitgliedern hilft, was, wie ich denke, eine gute Grundvoraussetzung für einen Jedi-Meister ist. Desweiteren ist er höflich und wäre aus diesen Gründen ein sehr geeigneter Kandidat für diesen Posten. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:35, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Ist schon lange auf der Jedipedia und hat mir auch oft geholfen. MfG — Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 13:30, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) # : Ich finde wie meine Vorgänger auch, das Solo ein sehr geeigneter Admin für die Jedipedia ist. Er ist auch einer der den Benutzern ein wenig in den Hintern tritt, um sie zu bewegen etwas zu machen und genau solche Benutzer brauchen wir hier! Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 21:42, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) *Hiermit wird festgestellt, dass der Benutzer Br Solo mit neun Pro-Stimmen und ohne Gegenstimmen zu einem Administrator der Jedipedia gewählt worden ist. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:17, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hjhunter als Bürokrat Zunächst etwas zum Titel: Ein Bürokrat ist in einem Wiki dafür zuständig, den Benutzern Rechte zu verleihen und diese wieder zu entziehen. In der jedipedia.de sind dies der Status des Jedi-Ritters und des Jedi-Meisters. Er ist damit vergleichbar einem Jedi-Großmeister. Zur Person: Hjhunter ist Administrator und gehört seit einigen Monaten dem Großen Rat an. Da dies lediglich eine symbolische Erhebung war, bin ich nun dafür, dies auch in den Rechten auf diesem Wiki deutlich zu machen. Ich kenne Hjhunter seit meinem Eintreten hier, ich halte ihn für einen sehr kompetenten und kenntnisreichen Mitarbeiter. Seine administrativen Entscheidungen trifft er nach sorgfältiger Abwägung und berät sich dazu auch mit uns anderen Administratoren. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein und seine technischen Kenntnisse schätze ich besonders. Über seine Artikelarbeit könnt ihr euch selbst ein Bild machen. Da ich auch außerhalb der Jedipedia Kontakt mit ihm pflege, garantiere ich für seine persönliche Integrität. Ich bitte im Ergebnis um eure Zustimmung, damit Hjhunter die Rechte eines Bürokraten erhält. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:53, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Kommentar: Ich bedanke mich für die Ehren, die mir hier zu teil werden sollen, aber ich muss das erstmal aufschieben, da ich momentan und auf absehbare Zeit meine Aktivität in der Jedipedia, wie sicherlich einige von euch gemerkt haben, etwas zurückgefahren habe. Ich habe gerade privat ganz viel um die Ohren, so dass mir nicht viel mehr Zeit bleibt. Ich muss deshalb den Wahlvorgang hier erstmal stoppen und vielleicht im Februar oder März kann man da nochmal drüber reden. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:58, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Antwort: Da der Kollege es so sieht, verschiebe ich die Wahl in das Archiv und bitte Hjhunter, sie zu einem für ihn besser passenden Zeitpunkt wieder ans Licht zu holen. Dir, lieber Hunter, wünsche ich in deinen privaten Belangen alles erdenklich Gute. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:33, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiederwahl von Don Diego 42 Die Wahl lief vom 16. Dezember 2012 bis zum 22. Dezember 2012. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:24, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Abwahl von Don Diego 42 Weil es, wie beispielsweise hier nachzulesen ist, in letzter Zeit Beschwerden über meine Arbeit als Administrator bzw. über die Art, wie ich mich Benutzern und insbesondere neuen Benutzern gegenüber verhalte, gegeben hat, gebe ich der Benutzerschaft hiermit die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, ob sie mich als Administrator nach wie vor für geeignet hält oder nicht. Ich bin der Meinung, mich anderen Benutzern gegenüber bisher immer angemessen verhalten zu haben, aber möglicherweise sehen das die Benutzer, die seit meiner Wahl dazugestoßen sind, anders. Ich meine, dass sich niemand über meine Art, mit den Benutzern umzugehen, zu beschweren hat, und bin daher nicht gewillt, etwas daran zu ändern. Wenn das, was ich für richtig halte, von der Benutzerschaft schlecht aufgenommen wird, dann nehme ich lieber meinen Hut. Bis zur Beendigung der Wahl lasse ich meine Arbeit in der Jedipedia ruhen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 15:26, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Hinweis zur Stimmabgabe: Da es sich um eine Vertrauensfrage handelt, werden Pro-Stimmen als Stimme für den Verbleib als Administrator, Kontra-Stimmen als Votum für eine Abwahl gewertet.'' --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:15, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:15, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Begründung: Ich sehe keine Gründe für eine Abwahl. Das Verhalten von Don Diego war jederzeit angemessen, deutliche Worte der Kritik haben sich die betroffenen Nutzer selbst zuzuschreiben. Don Diego genießt weiterhin mein volles Vertrauen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:15, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 16:27, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) Begründung: Ich sehe keine Fehler in Don Diegos Verhalten und meine, dass der Benutzer der sich Beschwert hat dies ohne guten Grund tat. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 16:27, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) # : Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:03, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Begründung: Don Diego ist ein sehr engagierter Benutzer, der für alles offen ist, aber hin und wieder halt mal gerechtfertigt kritisiert. Ich stehe jederzeit hinter ihm, denn er hat meiner Meinung nach nur positiv in der JP gearbeitet. # : JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:39, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) In sehe, ehrlich gesagt, kein Fehlverhalten von Seiten Don Diegos. Er hat den Nutzer normal auf etwas hingewiesen, was eigentlich bereits vorher besprochen wurde. Er verhält sich höflich und leistet sehr gute Arbeit, weshalb ich keinen Grund für eine Abwahl sehe. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:39, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 21:07, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich mir die Diskussion von Beiden so anschaue dann finde ich, dass Beide ein bisschen Recht haben. Ich finde aber auch, dass Don hier tolle Arbeit leistet und immer die Fragen der Neuankömlinge gut, nett und sachlich beantwortet. Diego weißt die Benutzer nur auf ihre Fehler hin (außerdem hasst er das wie ich weiß) und wenn ein Benutzer das in den falschen Hals bekommt muss Don doch nicht gleich deswegen seines Ranges enthoben werden. Ich finde nicht, dass Don Diego aufhöhren sollte - er ist ein guter Admin. --Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 21:07, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Sith-Lord Darth Hekron30px 21:28, 15. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Begründung: Ich bin strikt gegen eine Abwahl von Diego! Er leistet hier prima Arbeit, kann einen zwar manchmal reizen, wenn man von ihm auf etwas hingewiesen wird, aber gerade erst deshalb wendet man sich erst seinen Problemen zu. Diego leistet gute, positive, gescheite und brauchbare Arbeit, weshalb eine Abwahl Diegos vollkommen unnötig ist! Es würde der JP mehr Schaden, als 'irgendwie' zu helfen. # : Ich bin ebenfalls aus den schon genannten Gründen gegen eine Abwahl von Don Diego. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 18:49, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Darthbane09 (Diskussion) 19:47, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin gegen die Abwahl von Don Diego, weil er mir den Spieleinstieg erheblich erleichtert und er mir gute Tipps gegeben hat. Ganz klar, er darf nicht abgewählt werden! # Ich bin ganz und gar dagegen! DDo ist mir als Admin sehr wichtig, auch inaktiv! Es wäre so als ob man einen Jedi begräbt, der nur schläft! Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 19:54, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:10, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Begründung: Ich sehe in der oben verlinkten Diskussion und in vielen anderen, die ich hier gelesen habe, kein Fehlverhalten seitens Don Diegos. Ganz im Gegenteil: Wir Admins sind dazu da, neuen Benutzern zu helfen und sie auf ein ggf. vorhandenes Fehlverhalten hinzuweisen. Wenn ein Benutzer diese Hinweise ignoriert, oder in seiner weiteren Arbeit ständig und stetig die selben Fehler macht, dann kann und muss der Ton eines Admins auch mal etwas harscher ausfallen und wenn es gar nicht mehr geht, werden wir dann auch Sperren verhängen. Es kann nicht angehen, dass Benutzer sich über die Hinweise eines Admins zu ihrem Fehlverhalten beschweren. Don Diego hat vollkommen richtig gehandelt und ihm sind im letzten Jahr (diesen Zeitraum kann ich beurteilen) keinerlei Fehler unterlaufen und ein Fehlverhalten ist mir ebenfalls nicht bekannt. Durch den Kontakt zu Don Diego, kann ich mir das auch ehrlich gesagt in Zukunft nicht vorstellen.Hjhunter (Diskussion) 22:10, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:31, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Begründung:Ich bin absolut gegen eine Abwahl! Don Diego kann zwar ein bisschen hart sein aber wer ist das nicht einmal? Vor allem wenn einem das dauernde Wiederfalschmachen der etwas jüngeren Mitglieder auf den Nerv geht. Ein weiterer positiver Punkt ist auch seine aufrichtige Persönlichkeit, welche ihn manchmal, wie schon gesagt, etwas unfreundlich aussehen lassen, ich aber an ihm bewundere. Nicht jeder traut sich dazu oder kann es. Kritik sollte man schon vertragen wenn man in einem funktionierenden Wiki arbeitet, die hilft ja nur den Neueren. Ich halte auf jeden Fall zu ihm! --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:31, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 14:52, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Gleiche Meinung wie Benutzer:Solorion Darsai. Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 14:52, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # : Dodo ist eine gute hilfsbereiter Admin. Er hat noch nie gegen etwas verstoßen. Noch dazu stimme ich den anderen Benutzern zu. Kasia (Diskussion) 21:14, 20. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mit 13 Fürstimmen und ohne Gegenstimme wurde Don Diego 42 als Administrator bestätigt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:36, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Kommentare Der folgende Kommentar wird nicht als Stimmabgabe gewertet, da der Account anscheinend einzig zu diesem Zweck angelegt wurde. Siehe dazu die Regelungen am Anfang dieser Wahlseite. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:32, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) : : Ich arbeite eigentlich auf Wikipedia. Durch Zufall bin ich auf diese Seite gestoßen, und habe mich in Rekordzeit eingelesen. Und was ich gelesen habe, kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor! Auf Wikipedia sieht man derlei Abstimmungen und Diskussionen tagtäglich. Es wäre ganz sicher zu begrüßen, wenn sich Don Diego 42 mehr auf jene Dinge konzentriert, in denen er gewiss gut ist. Und die anderen Dinge, worin er nicht so gut sein kann, besser den anderen Admins überlässt. In der verlinkten Diskussion hat Don Diego schlecht reagiert, und jetzt gibt es diese Abstimmung. Benutzer wenden sich an einen Admin weil sie Hilfe suchen. Aber jetzt braucht Don Diego selber Hilfe in Form von vielen Pro-Stimmen. Bleibt zu hoffen, dass alle, die für Pro gestimmt haben, Don Diego dabei helfen werden sich zu überwinden und für die Zukunft zu ändern. Damit es zu keiner weiteren Abwahl mehr kommt. Wie ich die vielen Kommentare gelesen habe, hat sich mir der Eindruck aufgedrängt, es handelt sich hier um einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb. Einige halten Don Diego für unfehlbar, oder verharmlosen das alles. Aber wenn man dem Admin Recht in allem gibt und ihn sogar von jeglichem Fehler freispricht, was einige hier bedauerlicherweise tun, dann gibt man damit gleichzeitig all den betroffenen Benutzern Unrecht. Das kann ich nicht gut heissen. Um die Sache etwas abzurunden, möchte ich daher meine zahlreichen Vorredner noch kurz kommentieren: Auch wenn Flusswelt keine Gründe für eine Abwahl sieht, hat Don Diego in der Einleitung welche mit angegeben. Also lasst ihm doch bitte die Freude! Meister Mace Windus Meinung ist irgendwie unpassend, weil sich Kotuar Serar nicht beschwert hat. Ich konnte keine Beschwerde finden. Ich habe diese drei gut gemeinte Tipps gefunden, von Kotuar Serar an Don Diego, die man schlimmstenfalls als Kritik einordnen könnte. Ich selber würde es eher ein Feedback nennen. Von Beschwerde oder Vorwürfen ist dort keine Spur. Im weiteren Diskussionsverlauf wurde die ganze Sache künstlich aufgebauscht und hochgeschaukelt, und das von einem Administrator der eigentlich deeskalieren sollte. Dabei hatte der arme Benutzer Kotuar Serar gegen den mächtigen Admin Don Diego sowieso nie eine Chance. Und diese Abstimmung hier wurde von Don Diego angefangen, und ist hochgradig polarisierend. Sie zwingt uns dazu für eine Seite Partei zu ergreifen, und genau das ist hier passiert. So stellt es sich mir dar. Ben Braden lobt Don Diego ganz schön über den Klee, und das ist auch gut so. Sonst kämen bloß die vielen kleinen Fehler zum Vorschein, weil leider niemand gänzlich frei von Fehlern ist. Und JP-Corran-Horn hatte wohl gerade eine rosa Brille auf, als er seinen Kommentar in die Tastatur klopfte. Weil Don Diego hat sich gegenüber Kotuar Serar leider alles andere als höflich verhalten! Das Wort ruppig ist zutreffender, und das muss hier auch mal klipp und klar gesagt werden. Mit dieser ganzen Show, die Don Diego hier abzieht, versucht er offensichtlich sich vor einer längst überfälligen Entschuldigung bei Kotuar Serar zu drücken. Und es würde mich nicht mal überraschen, wenn er sogar damit durchkommt! Aber das ist zum Glück nicht mein Problem. Solorion Darsais Bemühungen zu schlichten haben mir sehr gefallen, er hat gut argumentiert. Und Darth Hekron hat etwas sehr wichtiges gesagt. Nämlich, dass diese Abwahl vollkommen unnötig ist! Hier wird nur deshalb eine Abwahl abgehalten, weil Diego der eigensinnigen Ansicht ist, dass diese Abwahl unbedingt nötig sei. Genau so ist es doch. Br Solo, Darthbane09 und Darth Owsil bringen zwar keine neuen Argumente ein, aber die Zustimmung ist da. Was Hjhunter schreibt, ist einfach nur schlimm. Das war ja so klar, dass sich die Admins untereinander die Stange halten. Daher sollten in Zukunft bei (Ab)Wahlen von Admins besser gar keine Admins mehr mitstimmen dürfen! Jw-skyguys Worte lesen sich fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Doch jene die Kritik austeilen, müssen auch Kritik einstecken können, so hart sich das für manche anhört. Meister Qui-Gon Jinn hat dem nichts neues hinzuzufügen, und Kasia hält Dodo für eine Lichtgestalt, aber das ist jetzt auch kein Weltuntergang mehr. In diesem Sinne! --SuperJediMeister (Diskussion) 09:55, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich gebe hier keinen Kommentar dazu ab, denn ich weiß nicht, wie diese Meinung zustande gekommen ist, und will nicht darüber spekulieren, was mit diesem Beitrag bezweckt werden soll. Ich möchte nur daran erinnern, dass jeder das Recht auf eine eigene Meinung hat, und dies gilt natürlich auch für SuperJediMeister. Aber es gilt eben auch für alle anderen. Die Art und Weise, wie hier die Meinungen mehrerer Benutzer kommentiert und ins Lächerliche gezogen werden, ist nicht akzeptabel. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:12, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wahl von JP-Corran-Horn Die Wahl lief vom 25. Dezember 2012 bis zum 1. Januar 2013. Wahlvorschlag Hiermit schlage ich Corran zur Wahl als Jedi-Meister und Administrator der Jedipedia vor. Er ist seit dem 20. Mai 2012 auf Jedipedia.de aktiv. In seiner Zeit hier hat er fast 2.200 Bearbeitungen getätigt, davon waren 366 neue Artikel. Seine Bearbeitungen sind stets hilfreich, seine Artikel sind fundiert und gut lesbar geschrieben. Der maßgeblich von ihm verfasste Artikel Caamas-Dokument-Krise wurde als lesenswert ausgezeichnet. Die von ihm hochgeladenen Bilder sind stets von hoher Qualität und bereichern die Jedipedia.de. Mit den technischen Grundlagen der Jedipedia.de ist er gut vertraut, er beherrscht die Wikisyntax, erstellt und bearbeitet erfolgreich Vorlagen und kennt sich im Kategoriensystem aus. Als Jedi-Ritter hat er bereits seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine Kenntnis der Regeln von Jedipedia.de unter Beweis gestellt. Im persönlichen Umgang ist er freundlich und zuvorkommend, er hilft anderen Benutzern, weist sie jedoch auch auf Fehler hin. Seine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten sind stets hilfreich und weiterführend. Aus diesen Gründen halte ich dafür, JP-Corran-Horn zum Jedi-Meister und Administrator der Jedipedia zu wählen, weil er eine Bereicherung des Administratoren-Teams darstellen wird. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:08, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Abstimmung # Aus den oben genannten Gründen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:08, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Er wäre für die Jedipedia eine Bereicherung. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 22:24, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Ich stimme Flusswelt zu und denke, dass er eine Bereicherung für die Jedipedia wäre :)Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 22:26, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Das finde ich ebenfalls, da er schon ausreichend Erfahrung gesammelt hat. Ich finde ihn als Ritter gut und ich glaube, dass er sich auch als Meister/Admin gut macht. Ich stimme nur dafür. --Jedi Meister Solorion Darsai 30px 22:57, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Ich teile Flusswelts Einschätzung und denke, dass JP-Corran-Horn eine Bereicherung für das Administratoren-Team wäre. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 11:26, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Mir gefällt es, dass JP-Corran-Horn nach längerem Überlegen endlich zur Wahl vorgeschlagen wurde. Er ist stets höflich, hat ein großes Engagement und bringt gute Überlegungen auch in den Chat ein. Er wäre auf jedenfall ein vielversprechender Administrator. --Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:20, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Kasia (Diskussion) 18:33, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Er hat bisher gute Arbeit geleistet (so sollte es auch bleiben ;) ). (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 19:27, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) # Ich finde ihn ziemlich freundlich und hilfsbereit und er hat auch einen großen Teil zum JP beigetragen. Ich stimme für ihm.--Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 13:12, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Ich finde, dass er ziemlich freundlich und hilfsbereit ist. Außerdem ist er kompetent, und er hat auch genug Erfahrung und viel Arbeit geleistet. :) MfG [[User:LadyVader2001|'Vady']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?']] 15:22, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Ich schliesse mich dem an! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:21, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Ich finde es gut weil er sicherlich schon Erfahrung hat Kotuar Serar (Diskussion) 20:32, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Mit 12 Pro-Stimmen und ohne Gegenstimme wurde JP-Corran-Horn zum Jedi-Meister und zum Administrator der Jedipedia.de gewählt. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:26, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bürokraten Wahl von Flusswelt Die Wahl lief vom 9. Januar bis zum 17. Januar 2013. Wahlvorschlag Zu den Aufgaben eines Bürokraten: Jedipedia:Benutzerrechte#Bürokraten Liebe Leute, normalerweise bin ich ja nicht einer von denen, die sich vordrängeln. Nach den Erfahrungen der letzten Wochen und Monate jedoch gebe ich zu bedenken, dass der Jedipedia.de ein weiterer Bürokrat mehr Nutzen bringen kann. Der einzige aktive Bürokrat ist zur Zeit - nach meinem Kenntnisstand - DoDo, und die Aufgaben, Rechte zu erteilen, nehmen (erfreulicherweise) zu. Über meine Tätigkeit hier in der Jedipedia könnt ihr euch anhand der oben gegebenen Links selbst ein Bild machen. Ich bin seit einem knappen Jahr als Autor, seit einem Dreivierteljahr als Administrator hier tätig und hoffe, noch niemandem Anlass zum Ärger gegeben zu haben. Falls doch, mag man das in einem persönlichen Gespräch klären, im Chat oder anderswo. Die Regeln für die Vergabe der Rechte sind mir bekannt. Daher bitte ich um euer Vertrauen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 01:38, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung # : Da ich selbst, den Vorschlag Bürokrat zu werden, (vorerst) mangels Zeit abgelehnt habe und da ich der Meinung bin, dass Flusswelt auf Grund seiner Leistungen hier, seinem Verständnis für Wikis (Jedipedia, Wikipedia u.a.) und seinen Umgang mit den Usern sogar noch besser dafür geeignet sehe, stimme ich ein freudiges Pro :-) Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:03, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Warum nicht? -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 30px 12:12, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich stimme selbstverständlich dafür, dass Flusswelt als Bürokrat anerkannt wird. Wie der gute hunter bereits gesagt hatte, hat Flusswelt bereits gute Kenntnisse und ist auch zu den Nutzern sehr höflich. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:05, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Auch ich bin dafür. Flusswelt ist eine sehr vertrauenswürdige Person und hilft oft und gerne. Zudem hat er oft genug bewiesen, dass er für diesen Job wie gemacht ist. Außerdem hat er sehr große PC - Kenntnisse. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:17, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich stimme für Flusswelt, da dieser ein netter User ist, sich um einen freundlichen Umgangston bemüht und viel für die qualitative Erweiterung der JP tut und bereits getan hat. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:22, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) # : Flusswelt ist ein sehr engagierter Benutzer, mit freundlichem Umgangston der immer höflich und zuvorkommend ist. Deshalb denke Ich, dass Flusswelt einen guten Bürokraten abgeben würde. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:54, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Flusswelts bisher geleistete Arbeit spricht für sich, und an seiner fachlichen und charakterlichen Eignung besteht in meinen Augen kein Zweifel. Davon abgesehen, kann die JP einen weiteren Bürokraten gut brauchen, zumal die Zeit, die ich für die JP erübrigen kann, immer weiter zusammenschrumpft. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:42, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich finde Flusswelts Engagement spricht dafür das er gewählt wird. Meister Qui-Gon Jinn (Diskussion) 14:06, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) # : Begründung # : Begründung # : Begründung Mit acht Pro-Stimmen und null Kontra-Stimmen wurde der Benutzer Flusswelt zum Bürokrat der Jedipedia gewählt. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:07, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) AWingpilot (gescheitert) Hiermit schlage ich unseren Kollegen AWingpilot zur Wahl als Jedi-Meister und Administrator der Jedipedia.de vor. AWingpilot ist bereits seit dem 13. Juli 2011 hier in der Jedipedia aktiv. In dieser Zeit hat er hier 770 Bearbeitungen getätigt, von denen 57 neu erstellte Artikel waren. Auch im Chat und auf Diskussionsseiten ist er meist sehr höflich und hilft anderen Benutzern, wenn diese Fehler machen. Meiner Ansicht nach beherrscht er die technischen Grundlagen dieses Wikis, schreibt gute und interessante Artikel und kennt sich mit dem System der Jedipedia.de aus. Obwohl er bisher nicht zum Jedi-Ritter geschlagen wurde, halte ich ihn nach wie vor dafür geeignet, den Posten eines Administrators übernehmen zu können und das momentan nicht mehr so große Administratoren-Team der Jedipedia.de mit seiner Unterstützung zu bereichern, um somit eine bessere Arbeitsaufteilung und eine bessere und produktivere Jedipedia.de zu gewährleisten. Aus diesen Gründen erachte ich AWingpilot als dazu fähig, sich dem Team der Meister und Administratoren der Jedipedia.de anzuschließend, bin sicher, dass er seine Rechte nicht missbrauchen wird und hoffe, dass meine weiteren Kollegen und Kolleginnen der Jedipedia.de mir in diesem Punkt zustimmen und AWingpilot ihr Vertrauen schenken. MfG --Corran (Diskussion) 12:24, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Aufgrund seiner bisherigen Verdienste und der positiven Voten hier habe ich mir erlaubt, AWingpilot ungefragt in den Ritterstand zu erheben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:30, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Aus den oben genannten Gründen. Corran (Diskussion) 12:24, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich stimme Corran uneingeschränkt zu und halte AWingpilot für geeignet, hier als Administrator tätig zu werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 12:37, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Mir gegenüber ist AWingpilot bis jetzt hauptsächlich wegen seiner Exaktheit bei Artikeln aufgefallen (wenn eigentlich jeder mit dem Artikel zufrieden war, hatte er noch etwas daran auszusetzen :) ). Auch wenn mich das genervt hat, bin ich doch sehr froh, dass es ihn gibt, da sonst niemand diese Mängel angesprochen hätte. Daher finde ich, dass die Jedipedia einfach Leute wie ihn braucht und er sich deswegen bestimmt gut als Admin durch die technischen Weiten der JP kämpfen wird :) -- Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:39, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich halte unseren Werten Kollegen, AWingpilot, fähig die Wahl eines Administrators zu übernehmen und bin sicher, er wird seine Arbeit weiterhin gut erledigen. Ich setze großes Vertrauen in ihn und bin mir sicher, dass er mit seinen vermutlich bald neu gewonnenen Rechten gut und gerecht umgehen wird. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 19:13, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Von mir gibt's auch ein Pro, weil AWingpilot die Qualität wichtiger ist als die Quantität. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 06:39, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich schliesse mich meinen Vorrednern an! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:14, 13. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich bin skeptisch gegenüber Corrans Vorschlag. AWingpilot hat sich zwar am 11. Juli 2011 angemeldet, war jedoch bis April 2013 inaktiv. Natürlich sehe ich, wie die Meisten anderen auch, AWingpilot als einen fähigen Benutzer, der schnell dazu lehrnt und gute Beiträge geleistet hat, jedoch mit 800 Edits den Posten eines Administrators noch nicht betreten sollte. Meiner Meinung nach wurde hier bereits zu voreilig gehandelt, weswegen ich lieber noch einmal abwarten möchte, bis AWing, wirklich aussagekräftige Beiträge geleistet hat (wie etwa RC-3004, Skuyguy oder Darth Hekron). Ich persönlich sehe AWingpilot noch nicht als Admin. Tut mir Leid. MfG -- Jedi-Gelehrter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 11:50, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #*Selbstverständlich hast du das Recht, deine eigene Meinung zu sagen, aber trotzdem erlaube ich mir, an dieser Stelle erneut darauf hinzuweisen, dass Edits noch nie ein Kriterium für diesen oder andere Posten gewesen sind und es auch nie sein werden. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 15:36, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) #*Tut mir Leid, wenn du das falsch verstanden hast, aber mit 800 Edits miente ich, nicht genug Erfahrung. Ich hoffe, dass ich nun verstanden werde, und vielleicht noch Einige hier zum nachdenken bringe. # : Ich stimme dem, was ich unter "Pro" AWingPilot betreffend gesagt habe, immer noch zu, aber Solorion hat auch recht: in letzter Zeit sind wir viel zu freizügig mit Benutzerrechten. Als Corran zum Admin ernannt wurde, hatte er 2200 Bearbeitungen bereits hinter sich... Wenn AWingPilot meiner Meinung nach genügend Edits und Erfahrung hinter sich hat, bin ich jederzeit bereit, ihn als Admin anzuerkennen und zu unterstützen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:25, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Wie schon gesagt, seine Artikel sind von herausragender Qualität, aber seine lange Inaktivität und die Schlussfolgerung, dass er durch seine wenigeren Bearbeitungen nicht so viel Erfahrung hat, lässt mich die Sache noch überdenken. Ich werde die Situation noch eine Weile beobachten und ein paar Leute fragen, was sie von der Sache halten, aber letztendlich werde ich dann halt mit einem Pro oder Contra abstimmen. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 17:08, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : ;Ungültig # : Ich finde AWingpilot ist mehr als geeignet zum Admin. Seine Artikel haben stets eine gute länge und er achtet mehr auf die Qualität dieser, als auf die Quantität. So leid es mir tut, aber eine Stimme ist nur mit Signatur gültig. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:31, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) (als Admin) # : Ich bin gegen die Administratorenwahl bei Awigpilot, weil er noch neu ist und wenig Kenntnisse zu Star Wars und Bearbeitung der Jedipedia hat. Nur weil er gute Artikel schreibt und mitarbeitet, sollte man jemanden nicht als Admin vorschlagen. (Was nicht nur für ihn gilt). Außerdem werden nur neue Admins gewählt, damit man die Verantwortung auf jemand anderes schieben kann. Kasia (Diskussion) 18:51, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) (Sorry Kasia, aber die Wahl ist schon seit Gestern vorbei. Trotzdem danke für dein Engagement. -- Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:07, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)) Mit vier Für-Stimmen, einer Gegen-Stimme und zwei Enthaltungen wurde der Benutzer AWingpilot nicht zum Administrator der Jedipedia gewählt. Corran (Diskussion) 17:23, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC)